Conventionally, there are vehicle lamps in which a semiconductor light emitting device such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) is used as a light source.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below proposes a vehicle lamp in which a plurality of LEDs are mounted as a light source. In the configuration of this vehicle lamp, a strut is connected to a holder to which a heat dissipating fin is bonded, and the plurality of LEDs are mounted on the strut.